tttefandomcom_he-20200215-history
שיחת משתמש:TheIsraeliSudrian
תחליט לבד, באופן סופי זה לא מצחיק, מעוניין שאתרום לאתר, או לא? Sani77 (שיחה) 08:02, בספטמבר 23, 2014 (UTC) :סליחה. זה לא היה אמור להצחיק. כן, אני מתכנן לגייס אנשי איןציקלופדיה עבור האתר, ואתה תוכל להיות מפעיל מערכת או בירוקרט. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 08:20, בספטמבר 23, 2014 (UTC) שים לב לא אוכל לכתוב ערכים אלא רק לערוך אותם, תהיה אתה אחראי על הכתיבה של הערכים. כמו כן, כדי להתקדם בנושא הטכני וכו' - מנה אותי למפעיל מערכת. בברכה, Sani77 (שיחה) 10:58, בספטמבר 23, 2014 (UTC) :בסדר. מניתי אותך. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 11:08, בספטמבר 23, 2014 (UTC) התקדמות דף הבקשות ממפעילים נוצר, מוזמן לראות. אמשיך בעבודה. בברכה, Sani77 (שיחה) 12:18, בספטמבר 23, 2014 (UTC) שים לב להודעה שהשארתי לך בדף שיחתי, בברכת שבוע טוב, טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 19:31, בספטמבר 27, 2014 (UTC) מה קרה? זהו, נטשת את הויקי??? 79.182.98.10 10:08, באוקטובר 7, 2014 (UTC) :(זה נהוראיי, sani77). 79.182.98.10 10:09, באוקטובר 7, 2014 (UTC) ::לא, אני לא נטשתי את תומספדיה. יצרתי חשבון לדיווינטארט ובזמן האחרון התמקדתי בפעילות שם. אני אחזור לכאן בכל אופן. מצטער על אי הפעילות. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 13:31, באוקטובר 7, 2014 (UTC) :::אנא תתחבר לחשבון שלך. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 20:01, באוקטובר 22, 2014 (UTC) תבניות הערה אנא צור תבנית הערה, ותבניות הערות שוליים. מחכה לכך. טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 08:34, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) :סליחה, אדוני, אבל אין צורך בתבניות כאלו, מכיוון שרוב המידע פיקטיווי. מה גם שב-TTTE Wikia אין כאלו. תודה.. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 09:32, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) ::אז מה שאין תבניות כאלו בויקי המקבילה? אז מה? צור תבנית זו. מחכה. טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 09:50, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) :::נ-הו-ראיי. אני רוצה שתבין שאנחנו לא בוויקיפדיה. המידע מבוסס על מידע פיקטיווי מספרי וסדרת הזיכיון, ולכן אין צורך בהערות. אל תתקוף אותי. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 10:18, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::בעקבות התחצפותך אליי, נחסמת למשך דקה. טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 10:20, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::עשיתי בדיקה, ואיך לעזאזל אנו חולקים אותה כתובת IP??? טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 10:22, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::אין לי מושג. הרי אנחנו לא עורכים מאותו המחשב, נכון? TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 10:24, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::ברור שלא... מהי ספקית האינטרנט שלך? טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 10:26, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::אופס, אני מתנצל. לא הבנתי את כוונתך הטובה וחשדתי שאיימת להתלונן להם על "התחצפות". אני חושב שזה בזק. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 11:20, בנובמבר 7, 2014 (UTC) סר תופהאם האט צור הפניות מכל השמות שהצבעת, היות שאיני יודע כיצד עושים זאת. התעתיק הנכון הוא זה המופיע בכותרת, להלן. טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 16:28, בנובמבר 8, 2014 (UTC) :'סדר. תיקנתי כל "תופם" לתעתיק החדש. על מנת ליצור הפניה, עליך להכניס את הקוד #הפניה שם הדף, בדומה לוויקיפדיה. כמובן, יש להחליף את "שם הדף" עם שמו של הדף שאליו אתה מפנה. תודה. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 18:10, בנובמבר 8, 2014 (UTC) ::עדכון: נוצרו כל ההפניות. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 18:14, בנובמבר 8, 2014 (UTC) מצוין, תודה. טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 16:24, בנובמבר 11, 2014 (UTC) עזרה בויקיה פרטית הקמתי את הויקיה הפרטית הזו. זו ויקיה על סדרה שלי ביוטיוב.... בכל מקרה, תוכל לעזור לי בעיצובה של הויקיה (לוגו, רקע וכו', כמו שעשית כאן)? אשמח ממך לעזרה. תודה מראש. טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 10:31, בנובמבר 11, 2014 (UTC) :צר לי, אני לא מכיר את הסדרה שלך. חשבתי שהתכוונת לוויקיית הצבים. ראיתי שניסית לפתוח אחת, אך נטשת אותה. אני מעדיף שבמקום זאת, נבנה מחדש את ויקיית TMNT, אם ברצונך. תודה. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 11:07, בנובמבר 11, 2014 (UTC) ::אכן, יש לי רצון עז לכך! תוכל אתה ליצור את הויקיה ואת הרקע, הלוגו וכו' ואז תמנה אותי למפעיל?? טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 11:22, בנובמבר 11, 2014 (UTC) :::קוואבנגה! רק, דבר אחד. את אתר זה עיצבתי עבור מצב מונובוק (Monobook), על מנת שייראה ויתפקד כמו איןציקלופדיה. לכן, מומלץ להשתמש במונובוק עבור אתר זה. אולם, את ויקיית צב"נין העברית אבנה במצב ויקיה. תודה. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 14:36, בנובמבר 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- בעצם, לא. אני לא יכול מכיוון שכבר קיימת ויקיה בשם זה שהזנחת. הישאר איתי כאן. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 14:54, בנובמבר 11, 2014 (UTC) :נסה שם ודומיין אחרים... טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 16:24, בנובמבר 11, 2014 (UTC) שני דברים # נסה דומיין אחר ושם אחר - בבקשה. אני ממש רוצה ויקיה לצבים, ואני מבטיח לעזור לך פה כמובן גם אחרי שתום ויקית הצבים... # צור תיבת משתמש למשתמשים שהינם מפעילי מערכת - זה חשוב. בברכה, טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 16:38, בנובמבר 11, 2014 (UTC) :שלום. כשאתה אומר "צבים", האם אתה מתכוון למה שאני חושב שאתה מתכוון? אם כן, אשמח לעזור לך. אעדכן אותך כשאכין את תיבת המשתמש. תודה. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 07:36, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) ::עדכון: התיבה נוצרה. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 07:52, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- לגבי ויקיית הצבים: הנה אפשרות: אם אתה מתכוון לצבי הנינג'ה, אני מציע את הדומיין: he.ninjaturtles.wikia.com, מכיוון ש-he.tmnt תפוס. אעתיק את הערכים שלך מוויקיפדיה העברית, ואתה תכתוב את אלו שלא קיימים שם. תודה. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 08:51, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) אני לא מבין - הקמת את הויקיה? יש לוגו? יש עיצוב כללי? טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 15:41, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) :אכן, הקמתי. יש עיצוב כללי וקוד העמוד הראשי מבוסס על תומספדיה. הלוגו מבוסס על הסדרה מ-1987, משום שהוא הכי "קוואבנגה" בעיניי. כאמור, אני לא מוכן להשקיע בה כמו בתומספדיה, מכיוון שאני עדיין לא מי יודע מה אוהב את TMNT. אני רק מתאים את הודעות המערכת לעברית. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 15:54, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) ::אפשר קישור לויקיה? תוכל לעצב את העמוד הראשי ולמנותי למפעיל ולהשים את הלוגו שעיצבת? טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 15:55, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) :::1. עיצבתי את העמוד הראשי ומניתי אותך למפעיל והלוגו מופיע והכול. רק, אתה צריך לעבור למצב מונובוק (Monobook) בהעדפות. 2. הנה הקישור: w:c:he.ninjaturtles TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 15:59, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::איך עוברים מצב? טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 15:59, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::החלפתי, תודה! טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 16:01, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- יש בעיה בעיצוב תבנית הצבים - לא רואים את כל גופו של לאונרדו, תוכל לסדר? טובי הקטר • תחנת הרכבת 16:05, בנובמבר 12, 2014 (UTC) :צר לי. אינני יכול לתקן זאת. כמו כן, רואים רק חצי מדונטלו, וייתכן שלא תראה את מיכלאנג'לו. אני לא יודע מה קורה שם. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 14:23, בנובמבר 14, 2014 (UTC) העמוד הראשי של צבפדיה ייבנה מחדש ויתבסס על העמור הראשי של טרטלפדיה. בנוסף, הערכים יתורגמו משם, ולא מערכי הוויקיפדיה. למשל: "לאונרדו" יהיה דף פירושונים שיפנה לערכים כגון: "לאונרדו (מיראג')", "לאונרדו (1987)", "לאונרדו (צבי הנינג'ה: הדור הבא)", "לאונרדו (2003)", וכך הלאה. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 12:49, בינואר 5, 2015 (UTC) בהצלחה בהצלחה מאחד שהקים ויקיפרטי לפני שנים אחדות והגיע כבר ל-6,315 ערכים בברכה, דניאל ונטורה :ואו, תודה! אני שמח לדעת שאתם מתחשבים בי. פול סטים אהד! TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 20:48, בנובמבר 19, 2014 (UTC) מם אני די מבולבל הוויקיפדיה בעברית? בני כמה כולם פו? מאיפה להתחיל? :ראשית, שכחת לחתום. שנית, אין פה אפילו קהילה - המיזם נוסד רק ב-19 בספטמבר 2014, ועדיין "מפגר מאחור" לעומת האתר שעליו הוא מבוסס, שקיים כבר מאז 2006. לכן, עדיין אין פה אף אחד מלבד אני ונהוראיי מוויקיפדיה. לא הבנתי בדיוק את השאלה שלך. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 19:35, באפריל 28, 2015 (UTC) Message I need some help with translation, are you still active? Palettepony895 (שיחה) 21:02, בספטמבר 24, 2015 (UTC) :First of all, are you a Thomas, TUGS or Shining Time Station fan? Second of all, if you want translation help from me, you could contact me on the Community Central or on the Wikia Language Brigade. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 10:01, בספטמבר 25, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm a fan. Palettepony895 (שיחה) 17:58, בספטמבר 27, 2015 (UTC) תומס הקטר וחברים - פרקים בעברית - חזר לאוויר. thomas and friends is back! תומס הקטר וחבריו חזרו לאוויר השידור כל העונות באנגלית ועוד פרקים בעברית.ויהיו עוד בעתיד.... כמובן ההמשך יבוא... כתובת הערוץ:https://www.youtube.com/user/drorkobi https://www.youtube.com/user/drorkobi תודה. דרור קובי. :שלום, דרור! ראיתי שחסימת הערוץ בוטלה, והחזרתי את הפרקים המדובבים לפני שהודעת לי. מעניין כיצד הצלחת להחזיר את הערוץ לידיך ולשכנע את היט, את הופ! או את כל גורם רשמי אחר להחזירו. אשמח לדעת אם ניתן גם לקבל ציטוטים ותרגומים רשמיים מהדיבוב העברי, כגון מילות השיר "Never Overlook a Little Engine" בעברית, וקליפים מדובבים של השירים מהספיישלים במידה ואפשר. ואיך הקלטת את הסדרה? אני מציע לך לבקש מאתר סדרות להוסיף את הסדרה, כולל את הפרקים שהקלטת ואת מה שהעליתי מהעונה הראשונה בעברית (http://www.dailymotion.com/playlist/x48sob_lag-roil_hebrew-ttte-episodes-official). מוטב לך למתג את הערוץ עם ערכת צבעים, באנר ואווטאר בעלי קשר לתומס. כמו כן, אתה מוזמן ליצור חשבון לתומספדיה הישראלית ולהוכיח עצמך כ"עורך רב-תועלת" (בהדרכתי האישית). תודה רבה על כל ניסיונות העזרה והסיוע ומתן הגישה הישראלית. TheIsraeliSudrian (שיחה) 09:52, ביוני 29, 2017 (UTC)